My Little Wheatley: Intelligence is Magic
by MangoGrape
Summary: The mane six find a strange little machine in Equestria. What are they to do with him? [Credit to the title goes to my friend Risu!]


Today was going to be great. Pinkie Pie had just finished setting up for a party and she was excited beyond belief. The party hadn't exactly been for anything in particular- then again, she never needed a reason to party.

Pinkie Pie grinned widely as she surveyed her work. The room was dressed up in streamers of various colors and hoards of balloons occupied the large space. Party hats had been left next to each plate set out on the table in the middle of the room. Best of all, a huge cake sat in the dead center of the table. This party was sure to be a success. All she had left to do was send out invitations to all her friends.

A basket full of blue invitations atop her head, the pink pony left her home. Bouncing along the streets of Ponyville happily she deemed it fitting to deliver the first invitation to Fluttershy. She set off in the direction of the shy pony's cottage, ecstatic thoughts filling her head.

'Oh my gosh, I can't _wait_ for my friends to come to my party! It's going to be so much fun! I hope Dashie notices that I picked her favorite color as the table cloth... Oh! But I _really_ hope Fluttershy likes the party hats! I wonder if the girls will like the cake I baked for them. It's a brand new flavor! But anyway, I- Oof!". WHAM. Pinkie Pie wound up lying flat on her face. She got up shakily, slightly dazed from the fall. She seemingly didn't notice her invitations flying away in the wind as she looked back at whatever had caused her to trip.

"Augh... ow...ouch..." a voice moaned. Pinkie hurried over to the source of the noise, her interest peaked. What she found was a big, metal ball, about half the size of her. She cocked her head and circled around to get a better look at the front.

She had discovered that this strange object had a set of handle bars, one on the top and one on the bottom. Pinkie blinked, confused at this sight. She had never seen anything like this contraption before. To her surprise, the object opened up what appeared to be an eye.

"AUGH!" it screamed. Pinkie jumped back, caught off guard by the loud sound. "Oh! I-It's another one of you... uh... horses. But you're a pink one, aren't you? Last one was blue... Say, where are your wings? And your horn? Or do not all of you lot have those?" It babbled. Pinkie smiled, ignoring its questions.

"Hi there! My name's Pinkie Pie." she told it. The odd machine quit its blabber for a moment and paused.

"Never heard that name before. Bit queer, really.".

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Pinkie Pie cried. The machine nodded understandingly.

"Well, you certainly are a happy camper, eh? Not like that other one. So mopey and sad she was. Can't remember what for." He told her. Pinkie Pie laid down on the ground, getting to his level.

"So what's your name? And... what are you?" She asked.

"Right, hi, my name's Wheatley. I'm a personality core, and according to the scientists who made me, primarily an intelligence dampening core. It's a great, big bloody lie though. Might as well just consider me the genius core." Wheatley explained.

"Hm... okay! I don't know what that means, but you're gonna be my new friend!" Pinkie Pie declared. With that, she forced her hooves against him, successfully pushing him out of the ground. Wheatley popped out, rolling around slightly.

"Ooh! Ouch! Ahh, I've gone and busted me handle." Wheatley grunted. Just as he had described, his bottom handle was hanging off. Pinkie's face contorted in concern for her new friend.

"Oh no! Does it hurt a lot?" She asked. Wheatley squinted and moaned again.

"Yeah, it hurts a bunch. Ahhh bloody Hell..." he groaned. Pinkie galloped over to him and picked him up by the top handle. She began heading back towards the town, completely forgetting about the party.

"Don't chu worry about a fing, Wheatley! My fwiend Twilight will make chu all bettew!" She said through a mouth full of him. Wheatley thought about this for a moment.

"Hey, now wait a second. You wouldn't have happened to see a little fellow who looks like me?" He asked. Pinkie shook her head.

"Nope!" She said. Wheatley looked around and blinked his optic.

"Oh, he must not have made it." Wheatley said. "Oh well. Off we go then!".


End file.
